Blade Wars Episodio I La Amenaza Heptoplasmática
by Ani Li Eli Yuy
Summary: Hola de nuevo! Esta es una pequeña parodia de Star Wars Episodio I con personajes de Beyblade y otras series o.oU... We're back!
1. Intro

_Hola, que onda, wazzup!... hola de nuevo, aquí vengo con la segunda parte de Blade Wars, que curiosamente es el episodio I. Espero que les guste n.n_

_**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes; Star Wars no me pertenece, ni sus personajes; tampoco me pertenecen alguno de los personajes que aparezcan periódicamente y que tengan relación en otras series._

_**Dedicado a… ya saben¿para qué les digo? Shinigami, por supuesto n.n**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**STAR WARS**

**Episodio I. La Amenaza Fantasma.**

**Introducción.**

Yami: (Camina de un lado a otro algo desesperado) Mmm… (Mira el reloj) Ya es tarde, me dijo que a las 7pm iba a estar aquí… (Se sienta sobre unas cajas abandonadas llenas de polvo y arañas) Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. (Se pone a matar arañas con el dedo).

12 horas después

(Se mira llegar a dos personas, peleando en voz alta)

Ses¡¿Por qué no me avisaste que cambiarías los papeles¿Qué estás loca o qué?

Ani: (Bosteza) ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? Apenas hace veinte minutos que salí del hospital.

Yami: (Botado en una esquina todo lleno de arañas muertas).- - zzz…

Ani: O.o ¿Llegó temprano?

Ses: T-T eso parece, pero es raro. (Se esconde tras Ani) No me gustan las arañas.

Ani: Ridículo. (Se acerca y lo pica con un palito como para comprobar si está vivo).

Yami: (Despierta) ¿Ah? (Se levanta de golpe y se sacude las arañas) ¿Qué hora es¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Ses: Son las 7:10am, y somos Ani y Ses… llegaste muy temprano.

Yami¿7:10 de la mañana? (Saca un papel de la bolsa de su chaleco) pero si decía… (Lee detenidamente y los mira algo fastidiado) Siete y media de la mañana - -U

Ani¿Desde que hora estás aquí? O.o U

Yami: (Componiéndose) No importa, ya hice el resumen de la parte I… por cierto, leí la II y el final fue estúpido.

Ani y Ses: - - Ni nos lo recuerdes.

Yami: si, como sea. Aquí está el resumen (Da un paso hacia atrás)

Ani: (También da un paso hacia atrás).

(Cae un libreto de medio metro de de ancho sobre Ses y lo deja noqueado).

Ses: x.x (Inconsciente en el suelo).

Yami¡Diablos! (Algo asustado) Mala puntería.

Ani: n.n no te asustes, siempre le pasa… (Observa la cámara) bueno, entre más rápido comencemos con esto, mejor, antes de que me de… - -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Comienza la Canción de "Fly With Me", de DJ Mystic al tiempo que se prende la cámara)

Yami: (Se pega un susto por la música) O.O (Mira la cámara) ¿Ya está prendida? (Se tranquiliza) - - Hola, soy Yami, de Yugioh, y seré el nuevo narrador de esta historia denominada "Blade Wars, Episodio I: La Amenaza o.o hepto… . plasmo… -.o todica… (Tratando de ver mejor el cartel frente a él)

Ani: (Voz de fondo) ¡HEPTOPLASMÁTICA!

Yami: Si, eso o.oU… no entiendo para que escoges nombres tan difíciles.

Ani: (Voz de fondo) ¡Ya síguele!

Yami: Muy bien, y estos son los personajes que actuarán… como nota algunos fueron cambiados de papel.

(Igual que la vez pasada, se mira una foto o grabación cuando aparece el nombre del personaje)

Ray Kon como la Reina Amidala

Ray¿Otra vez? (Mira la cámara algo temeroso) ¿Cuándo me van a poner un papel decente? (Vestido con rallas negras y blancas, escenario como de cárcel).

Policía: (Detrás de él) Cállate y sigue picando piedras… y tu (Mira a la cámara) vete de aquí si no quieres que te rompa tu…

Yami: (Interrumpe la escena) Debido a la poca cantidad de ganancias que generó el Episodio II, Ray no pudo pagar lo que debía de la arena para gatos y lo tuvieron que encerrar.

Ani¡No por mucho tiempo! (Se mira caminar detrás de Yami con una carga de dinamita).

Yami: O.O!

Brooklyn como Qui-Gon Jin

Brooklyn¡Al fin voy a salir en la película! (Dando saltitos por todos lados)

Yami: Está comenzando a darme miedo.

Bryan Kuznetzov como Obi-Wan Kenobi

Bryan: Estoy absolutamente resignado a hacer esta película, porque estoy locamente enamorado de…

Ani: (Le tira con una piedra) ¬¬

Bryan: x.x (Cae al suelo inconsciente).

Yami¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Ani: Porque se pasó del límite que le había dado. ¬¬

Hilary como el Senador Palpatine y Lord Sidious.

Hilary: Ah, dinero gratis (Se hecha a dormir) Al fin y al cabo siempre salgo ganando.

Kai Hiwatari Como Anakin Skywalker

Kai: Retrocedí en mi búsqueda de unirme al lado oscuro… es más, estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad. No quiero hacerlo.

Ani: (Voz de fondo) Estará Ray de nuevo.

Kai¡Acepto!

Hiro Kinomiya como el maestro Yoda

Hiro: (Leyendo el libreto) La obstinación de tu profe… no, la profe de la obstinancia… La obstinancia… - -U se comió… a tu profe… (Tira el libreto) ¿Qué me importa si la obstinancia tenía hambre¡ANI!

Miguel como Mace Windu

Miguel: n.n me gusta el violeta.

Raúl como el jefe de los Gungan

Raúl: (Mira todo asustado a todos lados) ¿En dónde metieron a Julia¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

Tyson Kinomiya como R2-D2

Tyson: Ya no entro en ese traje.

Ani: o.ó pues a ver cómo chihuahuas le haces, batallé mucho para quitárselo a George Lucas para que me empieces a rezongar.

Tyson: ¬¬ contigo no hay opciones…

Yami: -.¬ Fingiré que no escuché lo del robo.

Lee como C-9PO

Lee: Emm¿otra vez? Por favor dime que es lo único que haré en esta película, por que en la otra me trajiste de mula.

Ani: Je-Je, lo siento pero no.

Lee: T-T

Garland como el Virrey de la Federación de Comercio

Garland¡Si¡Al fin! Tengo un papel decente - (Delirando) Gracias, gracias.

Yami: Creo que está drogado. .

Hilary: No, siempre es así.

Con la actuación especial de:

Yoko Kurama, de Yuyu Hakusho como el Embajador de la Federación de Comercio

Kurama: Está bien mientras no tenga que pilotear nada n.n

Ani: No, no lo harás.

Todos¡Uff! (Suspiro de alivio).

Yoh Asakura, de Shaman King, como Jar-Jar Binks

Yoh: (Contento levanta una mano y saluda) n.n ¡Hola!

Heero Yuy, de Gundam Wing, como el Capitán Panaka

Heero. ¿Y ese quién es?

Ani: -o-No lo sé, Ses lo sugirió. ¿Sabes pilotear una nave?

Heero: Por supuesto¿Qué no soy tu hermano?

Todos: o.o U

Sango, de Inuyasha, como Darth Maul

Hombres: (Chiflando y gritando) ¡Mamacita!

Sango: o/o no estoy segura de esto.

Ani: n.n no les hagas caso, están desesperados porque no hay chicas bonitas por aquí.

Hilary, Anna, Julia, Relena, Mariah: ¬¬

Anna Kyowkawa, de Shaman King, Como Shme Skywalker

Anna: Me alegra que me hayas puesto en un papel decente.

Ani: Es que no había de otra.

Ryouga, de Ranma ½, como Sebulba

Ryouga: Dinero, viaje… esa es mi excusa.

Joey Weeler, de Yugioh como Watto.

Yami: Nunca me dijeron que Joey estaría en esta filmación.

Joey: Me gustó mucho hacerla de Watto.

Ani: Si, él mismo nos lo pidió.

Seto Kaiba, de Yugioh, como el Senador Bay Organa

Seto: (Mira desafiante a Yami) ¬¬

Joey: (Mira desafiante a Seto) ¬¬

Yami: (Leyendo el libreto y cantando) n.n "Si tu no estás, dame una razón para no morir… ¡LEEENTOOO! "

Ani: ¬¬ ¡YAMI!

Yami: O.O! Ejem… "Sleep with one eye open, gripping your pillow thigh…"

Relena Darlian, de Gundam Wing, como el Canciller Supremo Valorum

Relena: Al fin tengo un lugar donde exponer mis ideas del pacifismo total… y podré estar con Heero, mi amor secreto.

Yami: Eso no es ningún secreto.

Relena¿No? Ji-ji-ji… pero el de Bryan si, él está enamorado de…

(Se escucha una caída y un cuerpo aplastado por algo muy pesado)

Yami: o.o ¿Qué pasó?

Kai: (Va hacia el lugar del ruido) Creo que a Bryan le cayó un saco de arena encima.

Ani: o.o qué extraño.

Tyson: (Mira al sujeto aplastado) Parece una obra de Tala.

Ani: - -

Yami¿Tala?

Ani: No importa, tú sigue con lo tuyo.

Yami: Bueno, parece que son todos los personajes. Casualmente la directora de este fic será Shaak-Ti, y su ayudante Ses, que por desgracia está en el hospital, será doble de riesgo…

Bryan: (Levanta un brazo desde abajo del costal de arena) ¡WIII!

Yami: o.o U…y Kit Fisco. Probablemente salgan otros personajes, no se asusten. Y así concluimos con esta introducción, esperamos que se diviertan. Se despide Yami.

Ani: Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Yami: Oye¿de quién está enamorado Bryan?

Bryan: (Con sonrisa de estúpido mirando detenidamente a Yami)

Ani¿Para qué quieres saber?

Yami: (Intimidado) Por comodidad o/o

Todos¡DE ANI!

Ani. ¬/¬ ¡A ustedes nadie les preguntó, bola de mitoteros!

Todos: u.u ah…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sound Track:**

Belinda y Moderatto: Muriendo lento.

Ani¡Yuck¡Estúpido Yami!

Metallica: Enter Sandman.

DJ Mystic: Fly With Me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ja-ja-ja, esta es la introducción de la historia, ya viene lo emocionante… ¿qué opinan de los nuevos papeles¿Qué otros personajes debería meter? Reviews!_

_Se reciben patrocinios de otros autores (es que Seto Kaiba es medio tacaño y…)_

_Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari._


	2. Capítulo I

_Holis! Ya volví con esta historia medio chafa de Star Wars, el episodio I… jejeje, no tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que se diviertan._

_**Disclaimer: **Por más que lo desee, Beyblade y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, ni tampoco lo es la Saga de Star Wars, ni Gundam Wing, ni Shaman King, ni Yuyu Hakusho, ni Inuyasha, ni Yugioh, ni Ranma ½, ni alguna otra serie que ose pasar por esta parodia._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Blade Wars**

**Episodio I. La Amenaza Heptoplasmática.**

**Capítulo I.**

Ani: (Caminando de un lado a otro) ¬¬ (Gruñendo)

Ses: (Sentado en una caja observándola caminar) ¿Qué te traes? Pareces fiera enjaulada.

Ani: Pues que pasan 15 minutos y nadie llega.

Ses: ¿Y Yami?

Ani: ¡No sé! Con que no se le ocurra lo de la última vez y llegue 12 horas tarde ¬¬

Yami: (Llega con un montón de hojas en las manos) Buenos días.

Ani: -/- Buenos días.

Ses: ¡Hola! n.n

Yami: ¿Qué sucede, Ani? (Mira a todos lados) no hay nadie.

Ani: ¿Qué hora es?

Yami: (Mira el reloj en su pulso) Las 8:21.

Ani: ¡PORQUE NO HAY UN ALMA! Morie… T-T

Ses: -o-U Se dice "moriré", suata.

Ani: ¬¬ si, ya sé.

Todos: (Llegan en manada platicando como si nada).

Ses: o ¡CORRAN SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS MATEN!

(Todos, a excepción de los directores, el narrador, Kai y Bryan, comienzan a correr como locos por todos lados como si los persiguiera la vaca radioactiva).

Ses: - -U Idiotas.

Yami: (Ignorando el caos acomoda las hojas) n.n

Ani: ¡TODOS A SUS LUGARES O LOS MATO! Espero que no me demanden por el plagio… (Suspira y mira a todos quietos en sus lugares) ¡Luces! (Se prende un foco de 40 watts) ¡Cámara!

Ses: (Toma la cámara casera de la Leri (1)) ¡Listo!

Ani: Y… ¡ACCIÓN!

(Sacan una cartulina negra con letritas azules)

_Hace mucho tiempo, en un universo alterno muy, muy estúpido…_

(Comienza canción de entrada) (ST: Star Wars Theme)

**Blade Wars**

**Episodio I: La Amenaza Heptoplasmática**

_La República galáctica está sumida en disturbios, se disputan la tributación de las rutas comerciales a sistemas estelares._

_Esperando resolver el asunto con un bloqueo de mortíferos cruceros, la avariciosa Federación de Comercio ha detenido todos los envíos al pequeño planeta de White Tiger X._

_Mientras el congreso de la República debate incesantemente esta serie de acontecimientos, el Canciller Supremo ha despachado en secreto a dos caballeros Blade Jedi, los guardianes de la paz y la justicia en la galaxia para resolver el conflicto…_

(Quitan la cartulina y la música)

Yami: ¿Ya? Perdonen, es que me asustó la entrada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una nave interestelar llega al bloqueo de la Federación de Comercio.

_Pida permiso para abordar._

_Entendido. _–La piloto Julia llama a la nave. _Aquí la nave de los Embajadores pide permiso para abordar la nave… es que el copiloto tiene diarrea y…_

_¡No digas eso! _–Kenny grita muy sonrojado.

_Si, claro, permiso otorgado. _–Una voz confusa les contestó.

La nave plateada aterrizó sin problemas.

Dos sujetos con capas café entran y son recibidos por un droide color verde fosforescente (Ani: No, no es la vaca radioactiva), que los deja ciegos.

_¡Aahh! _–Ambos se cubren la vista.

_Hola, soy Max-C-14, bienvenidos embajadores. Mi maestro los atenderá en unos instantes._

El droide se retira, para el alivio de los embajadores.

_¿A quién se le ocurre hacer un droide de ese color?_ –Bryan se quita la capa que cubre su cabeza. _Casi me quedo ciego con ese verde chillante._

_Yo no siento nada. _–Brooklyn, su maestro, habla a la pared con unos lentes oscuros.

_Es porque trae los lentes… no sabe ni donde estoy._

_Si, claro… _-Aun a la pared.

_Maestro Brooklyn. _–Le quita los lentes. _¿Me está haciendo caso?_

_Si, claro, la misión ciega color verde._

_No es de la misión, es el droide. _–Puso cara de molestia y dio un leve suspiro. _Ah, no importa, al final el droide pagó el ocio de su ingeniero._

El droide fosforescente Max-C-14 lleva con el Virrey de la Federación de Comercio Garland y el Representante (alias, su pegoste) Kurama.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?_

_Que los embajadores son caballeros Blade Jedi, creo. –_Max-4 estaba harto de repetirle lo mismo por décima vez.

_¡Oh, no! –_Garland exclama exageradamente, levantando los brazos y dando saltos como de bailarina de ballet. _Ya sabía que el idiota ese sabía de nuestros planes de invasión._

_Si. _–Kurama se muestra molesto. _Ese era mi guión, tarado._

_¡No me digas tarado, mucama tarada!_

Ambos comienzan a pelearse a palabras, por lo que el droide se da a la fuga.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ani: ¡Max, regresa! ¡Te necesito!

Max: ¬¬ no creas que llegaré muy lejos en este traje que grita solo. Voy al baño. (Camina lentamente hacia los camerinos)

Ses: (Con una pistola de velocidad) Va a 15 centímetros por hora (15cm/h).

Brooklyn: o.o no va a llegar.

Ani: . ¡Alguien busque un trapeador!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los de la Federación de Comercio deciden hablar con Lord Hilary con respecto a los caballeros Blade Jedi.

_Lord Hilary. _–El virrey Garland le llama alterado por el comunicador.

Una imagen de Hilary dormitando en una gran silla negra aparece en su comunicador holográfico; al escuchar el llamado, se levanta asustada y se pone su capucha negra. _¿Qué pasa? _–Les responde con voz macabra.

_El Canciller Supremo ha enviado a dos Blade Jedi como embajadores._

_¿Qué? ¿Como embajadores de qué?_

_Eh… ah… no tengo idea…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Anna: (Les tira con el libreto) ¬¬ Idiotas…

Kurama: (Lo esquiva)

Garland: x.x (K. O. en el piso)

Ani: Ni siquiera yo les tiro con el libreto - -U

Yami: ¿Continúo? Estoy viendo que Garland está inconsciente.

Ani: Seh, que siga hablando Kurama.

Yami: o.o Bueno…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Nos quieren obligar a firmar un tratado para evitar una invasión… nos han descubierto._

_No, tengo al senado enmarañado en problemas. Ustedes sigan con el plan de invasión._

_¿Y los Blade Jedi?_

_Pues… mátenlos._

Se termina la comunicación. Kurama decide enviar un droide para que los entretenga.

Y allí va Maxy con su velocidad turbo.

_¿Es normal que nos hagan esperar tanto? _

_No lo creo, detecto mucho miedo_. –El pelirrojo mira por la ventana con aire de seriedad.

Max-C-14 llega con una charola en las manos, trayendo bebidas a los Blade Jedi; de repente, la habitación comienza a llenarse de un humo blanco, estremeciendo de pronto a los embajadores.

_Dioxis. _–Y ambos tomaron aire.

En seguida muchos droides-Daichi llegan a la habitación preparados para disparar.

_Ya deben de estar muertos. _–Kurama les dice por el comunicador. _Destruyan lo que quede de ellos._

_Entendido._

Entran a la habitación llena de gas, para descubrir tres cuerpos tirados en el suelo…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ani: ¡Yami! Espera.

Yami: ¿Qué?

Ani: esa escena está mal… ¿por qué hay tres personas tiradas en el piso?

Kai: (Se acerca) ¡Aahh! ¡Diablos! ¿Qué es ese olor?

Tyson: (Sale del humo) Perdón, fui yo, es que me comí un sándwich de hace cuatro días y me cayó mal.

Todos: ¡ASCO! . 

Ani: T-T ¿Qué les pasa? Ahora vas a tener que sacarlos de allí… Con razón están inconscientes.

Tyson: Vale… (Entra y saca a Bryan, a Brooklyn, a Max y a Garland).

Ani: ¿También estaba allí? O.o

Kurama: -o- Yo lo puse allí para que no estorbara.

Yami: ¬¬ U Tarado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno, resulta que los caballeros Blade Jedi estaban vivos, (nomás se estaban haciendo los muertitos x.x) y comenzaron a atacar a los droides con sus sables láser, destruyéndolos por completo; en seguida se dirigieron a donde los líderes de la Federación de Comercio, pero les cerraron la puerta y se escondieron debajo de la mesa.

_¡Aahh! ¡Espántenlos! _–Garland les grita asustado.

Y les enviaron más droides, tuvieron que escapar de ellos de forma discreta.

_¡Aahh! _–Brooklyn se fue gritando como imbécil por todo el pasillo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bryan: Ani, ¿no puedes cambiar a Qui-Gon Jin por otra persona que no sea Brooklyn? Es un idiota.

Ani: Es el punto, que se vea más idiota que tú (Sin levantar la vista), lo cual es difícil.

Bryan: o.o zas… ¬¬ oye…

(Todos se voltean, se escucha que una pared se cae al piso, aplastando algo)

Ses: ¿Qué fue eso?

Bryan: (Levanta una mano entre los escombros) Estoy bien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al ver que los Blade Jedi habían escapado, recibieron una llamada del planeta White Tiger X.

_¿Buenooo? _–Kurama levantó el auricular del teléfono.

_¡No, idiota! _–Volteó hacia la pantalla. _Su alteza, nos da mucho gusto verla._

_¡Soy hombre, idiota! _–El rey Ray (OK, mala idea) exclama con enfado. _Y el gusto se te quitará cuando te diga que deben terminar con este boicoteo y llegar a un acuerdo con los embajadores del Canciller supremo._

_¿Qué embajadores?_

_Los que se murieron cuando le dijimos a Tyson que se hiciera en el ventilador… _- Kurama contesta de manera inocente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ani: ¡GARLAND! ¡Tú vas a limpiar esa mesa!

Garland: ¬¬ Kurama, vas a morir.

Kurama: T-T Maldición.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_¿Eh?_

_Nada, que no han venido ninguno de los embajadores con nosotros._

_Cuidado, virrey. Tu avaricia te traerá problemas._

_Si esos ya los tiene…_

Entonces Garland…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Garland: (Toma el libreto de Yami y se lo estrella en la cabeza de Kurama) ¡Para que aprendas a callarte la boca!

Kurama: (Tirado en el suelo K. O.) x.x

Yami: ¡Ah! Duré dos semanas haciendo eso como para que termine lleno de sangre (se lo quita).

Ani: - - y creí que la anterior era pésima ¡AMBULANCIA!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los líderes de la Federación interrumpieron las comunicaciones y comenzaron a descargar a sus droides en grandes naves militares, en donde, en secreto, los caballeros Blade Jedi Brooklyn y su aprendiz Bryan iban de colados.

_¡Uju, caballito! _El pelirrojo estaba montado sobre un droide-Daichi haciendo movimientos hacia el frente y atrás…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bryan: -/- No lo conozco.

Daichi: ¬/¬ No quiero conocerlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ray estaba sentado discutiendo con su consejo y un fulano, el gobernador, acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_¿Qué los embajadores nunca llegaron?_ –La senadora Hilary les dice con enfado a través de una transmisión. _Que raro, la suata aquella me notificó que si habían llegado._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Relena: ¬¬ Arpía.

Hilary: ¬¬ Suata.

Relena: ¬¬ Destruye hogares.

Hilary: ¬¬ Licuadora de cerebros.

Relena: ¬¬ Mandona.

Hilary: ¬¬ Acosadora.

Relena: ¬¬ Amargada.

Hilary: ¬¬ Aburrida.

Relena: ¬¬ Masoquista.

Hilary: ¬¬ Ridícula.

Relena: . Tarada.

Hilary: . Imbécil.

Relena: o ¡Zorra!

Hilary: o ¡Gata!

Relena: O/O! ¬¬! Perra pervertida!

Hilary: -o- Uy, si muy santa has de ser.

Relena: / ¡Al menos yo no me ofrezco a Garland, Kai, Tyson, Bryan, Ray, Kurama, Raúl…!

Hilary: ¡Cállate, que tu también te le ofreces a Heero! XD

Heero: -/-U

Ani: ¡Ya callenseeee! / 

Garland: ¡Hilary!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Eso fue lo que nos dijo el virrey de la Federación de Comercio._ –El rey exclama algo alterado.

_Debe de… haber…_ -La transmisión comienza a cortarse.

_¿Senadora Hilary? ¿Qué pasa?_

_Parece que han interrumpido nuestras comunicaciones. _– El capitán Heero Yuy exclama con suma tranquilidad.

_Eso sólo puede significar una cosa, invasión… no toleraré una técnica que nos lleve a la guerra._

_¿Cómo quieres guerra? Tu planeta es una bazofia, no les sirve de nada, nada más quieren fregar la borrega y sacarte de quicio._

_Oye, ¿Cómo te atreves a ofender el planeta donde naciste? Además, no puedes decir bazofia._

_Si puedo, y yo no nací en este estúpido planeta tuyo lleno de porquería Fen-Shui, yo nací en una colonia espacial._

_Ya verás, hijo de… _- a punto de levantarse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ani: Ray, controlate.

Ray: ¡Controla a tu hermano! ¬¬

Ani: Yo lo veo muy tranquilo n.n

Heero: (Con seriedad) ¬¬ Lero, lero.

Ray: . ¡Voy a demandarte!

Ani y Heero: No tienes edad para eso.

Ray: T.T

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los droides-Daichi se ponen a descargar grandes naves llenas de más droides para perseguir a los Blade Jedi que habían llegado al planeta; en una de esas, Brooklyn se encuentra con un habitante del planeta White Tiger X que está a punto de ser atacado.

_¡Cuidado!_

El pelirrojo tumba al indígena al suelo, evitando que una nave los aplastara.

_Vaya… _-El indígena de cabello castaño oscuro observa anonadado. _¿Qué fue eso? _–Mira que Brooklyn se aleja. _¡Hey, espera!_

El pelirrojo voltea a verlo.

_¿Eh?_

_Oh, muchas gracias._

_Por tu culpa casi nos matan, ¿tienes poco cerebro o que?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Anna: Pobre del que ose contestar la pregunta de Brooklyn. (Con un sable amenazante)

Todos: O.OU!

Yoh: n.n No seas exagerada, Anna.

Ani: Tenía que traerla de vuelta –o-U

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_No… es que me tomaron desapercibido._

_Ya márchate ¿si?_

_No, no, yo quedarme. – El chico sigue al maestro Blade Jedi.- Soy Yoh Asakura, tu humilde servidor._

_Eso no será…_

De la nada aparece un tigre de Bengala albino y…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bryan: / ¡Ani! ¡Estrellita se soltó! (corriendo)

Ani: O.OU ¿Qué?

Todos: ¡Aaahhh! (salen corriendo)

(El gato hace trizas el escenario y uno que otro personaje)

Ani: -/- Bueno, aquí lo dejamos por el momento… ¡Heero, trae el sedante y un antiácido! Creo que se comió a Seto.

Joey: . ! ¡Nooooo!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari.


	3. Capítulo II

_**Disclaimer: **Emm, ya saben, ningún personaje de este fic me pertenece, ni las series de donde provienen… _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Blade Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Heptoplasmática.**

**Por: Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari.**

_(S.T: Phantom Menace)_

_Ha pasado un mes desde el incidente del Tigre de Bengala, el senador Seto Kaiba fue liberado de las garras del gato y los heridos fueron llevados a un hospital para su pronta recuperación._

_Mientras tanto, el indígena de la raza Shaman Yoh Asakura les muestra el camino a su ciudad debajo del agua._

_(Fin S. T)_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Ani: Ya, que allí quede, no es para tanto.

Yami: ¿Empezamos desde donde el final de la otra parte del último capítulo? (Nervioso).

Ani: Si… ¿Qué tienes?

Yami: (Mira la bola de pelos blanca gigante) T T nada, es que tu gato me da miedo.

Ses: Yo no sabía que tenías un tigre de Bengala como mascota.

Ani: Si, como sea… ¡Prendan todo!

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_(S. T.: Himno de la Alegría)_

_Soy Yoh Asakura, tu humilde servidor._

_Eso no será necesario._

_Oh, pero los dioses así lo ordenan._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Ani: / ¡Quiten esa música!

Ses: Perdón… (Quita la música y pone otro CD) _(Fin S. T.)_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_(S. T: A Hero's Fall)_

De repente, unos droides comenzaron a disparar a los dos que conversaban; Bryan estaba huyendo de esos droides a toda velocidad.

_¡Agáchate! _–Dijo, y tiró a Yoh al piso mientras detenía los disparos con el sable láser.

_¡Puaj! _–Yoh comiendo hierba y desechos orgánicos.

Bryan llega con ellos todo bofeado (cansado y sudoroso) y mira a Yoh intrigado.

_¡Oh, me ha salvado otra vez! _–Exclamó el indígena con una gran sonrisa todo lleno de basura.

_¿Qué es esto? –_Pregunta intrigado el ojiverde.

_Un nativo. _–Brooklyn comienza a caminar. _Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí cuanto antes._

Después de 40 segundos de caminar, Yoh se para frente a ellos muy entusiasmado.

_Perdonen, pero el lugar más seguro es dentro de la Ciudad Shaman, que es donde yo vivo._

_¿Estás seguro? ¿Puedes llevarnos a ella? _–El pelirrojo le cuestiona.

_Pensándolo bien… no, no puedo… a mi me expulsaron, se me había olvidado._

_¿Escuchas eso? _–Indicando el sonido de los droides bajando.

_Si._

_Ese es el sonido de miles de cosas horribles que vienen a atacarnos._

_Si nos encuentran, nos llenarían el cuerpo de agujeros, luego cuando te tengan semimuerto te arrancarán los brazos y las piernas lentamente, después te pondrán una granada en la boca y harán que tus sesos se dispersen por todos lados en el suelo, te harán polvo y te mandarán al olvido. _–Finalizó Bryan.

Ambos lo miraron, aterrorizados.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Ani, Ses y Yami: O.O

Bryan: ¿Qué pasa?

Ani: . U ¡Eso fue horrible!

Ses: Si… (Emocionado)

Bryan: o.o solo intenté convencer…

Ani: Bueno, ya continúen.

Yoh: ToT ¡Me dio miedo!

Brooklyn: Es solo una película o.o

(Se escucha una ventana que se rompe)

Ani: . ¿qué fue eso?

Bryan: x.x (K. O. en el suelo con un ladrillo a su lado)

Brooklyn: - -U Que imbécil.

Ses: ¿El que lo lanzó?

Brooklyn: ¡No! Este tarado, por no esquivarlo.

Ani: Pues alguien despiértelo.

Kai: (Trae un balde con agua y se lo tira encima)

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

En seguida, el indígena, algo atemorizado, los guió hacia un lago donde los tres se quedaron mirando el agua por 20 minutos.

_¿Y? _–Pregunta el pelirrojo.

_La ciudad Shaman está bajo el agua._

Los Blade Jedi lo miraron.

_Eh… ¿qué pasa?_

_¿No nos guiarás? _–Cuestionó el ojiverde.

_Es que… me da miedo entrar al agua._

_¿Qué? _–Ambos al mismo tiempo.

_¿Por qué creen que me expulsaron? _–Sonrió avergonzado.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Brooklyn: ¡Ani! ¿Cómo que Yoh vive bajo el agua y no puede ni entrar al pseudo lago este?

Ani: - -U Esto fue culpa de Yami, él escribió los diálogos ¬¬

Yami: o.o es que… u.uU ustedes sigan.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Después de varias discusiones, ambos Blade Jedi se colocaron su traje de baño y los respiradores, y guiados por Yoh llegan a una esplendorosa ciudad debajo del agua, rodeada de varias burbujas de aire.

_Wow. _–Exclaman ambos Blade Jedi.

Los chamanes se asustan mucho al ver entrar a dos extraños; en seguida, un general shaman llega montado sobre una rara o perdida especie de caballo (que en realidad son Mariah y Mathilda disfrazadas), y los mira desconfiado.

_¿Yoh? ¿Qué diantre haces aquí? _–El joven de cabellos negros y ojos dorados pregunta molesto.

_Je-je, hola, Capitán Len, señor. _–Sonríe nervioso. _¡Ya volvi!_

_Esta vez si que te metiste en un gran lío, vas a ir directamente a ver al jefe._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Jun, Bazon, Chocoló: (Éste último vestido como porrista) ¡Len! ¡Len! (Haciendo porras)

Len: ¬/¬ ¿qué diantre…? (Intimidado y molesto sosteniendo con fuerza su cuchilla).

Ani: o.o parece que nuestro Len tiene su propio grupo de animadoras (casi en tono burlesco) xD

Len: ¬¬ ¡Cállate, tonta! (Mientras golpea a Chocoló con la punta contraria de su cuchilla)

Ani: ¬¬ A mi nadie me calla (Apuntándole con una pistola en la sien).

Heero: (A lo lejos, buscándose entre la ropa) ¿Y mi pistola? O.oU

Len: o/oU

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Len guió a los Blade Jedi y a Yoh con el jefe de los Chamanes, Raúl…

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Ses: Espera un momento. Raúl no es un chaman, ¿por qué es el jefe de los Gungan?

Ani: Era eso o poner a Chocoló.

Chocoló: (Con curitas por todos lados y vestido de Rey Medieval) ¡Yo decreto que el baile del cha-cha-cha sea el método para combatir a los droides de la Cederación de Fomercio! (Bailando)

Ani: ¡Federación de Comercio! U

Ses: Ya entendí… ¿y los demás?

(En algún lugar lejano)

Joro-Joro: (Con 6 sacos de cemento en los hombros) T.T Por favor, Pirika, déjame ir.

Pirika: - - No irás hasta que termines con tu entrenamiento para ser el futuro Shaman King.

Joro-Joro: ToT

(En un closet)

Lizerd: (Atado con una cuerda) ¡Déjenme libre!

Ryu: (Por fuera) No, no queremos que esa loca te vuelva a poner orejas de conejo para hacerte ver ridículo.

Morfin: (Asiente varias veces)

Lizerd: T-T Demonios…

(En un laboratorio)

Fausto: (Con instrumental)

Elisa: (A un lado de él)

(En otro lugar lejano)

Hao: (Recostado en un sofá) No, que pereza.

Ses: o.o ah, ya entendi.

Ani: Ryu y Morfin… ya se las verán conmigo… ¬¬

Mariah y Mathilda: ¡Que ya se baje! T-T

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

… para así decidir su suerte.

_¿Qué negocios los traen por aquí? _–Cuestiona algo molesto el jefe de los chamanes.

_Venimos en son de paz. _–Brooklyn comienza a hablar. _Hemos venido porque el planeta White Tiger X está siendo invadido por un ejército de droides y debemos prevenirlos del ataque._

_A nosotros no nos importan los de la superficie, ellos se creen más listos que nosotros._

_Bueno pues… _-Un certero codazo de su padawan lo hizo callarse. _Entonces permita retirarnos. _–Y pasó su mano moviéndola en forma circular por lo bajo.

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Si ustedes vinieron a molestarnos._

_Permítanos partir. –_Y esta vez estiró el brazo lo más que pudo, y lo giró haciendo un círculo en el aire golpeando a su padawan en la cabeza.

_¡Auch!_

_Perdon…_

_Pueden retirarse. _–Exclamó Raúl, ante el asombro de todos.

_Un transporte nos sería útil. _–Volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento, pero esta vez golpeando al 'caballo' de Len.

_Denles un bongo._

Y el caballo del Shaman se colapsó… bueno, solo la parte del frente… y Len se fue al suelo.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Mathilda: ¿Mariah? ¿Qué pasó?

Len: x.x (En el piso)

Mariah: x.x

Bazon: (Aparece a un lado del inconsciente) Señorito, ¿se encuentra bien?

Todos (excepto los de Shaman King y Ani): O.O ¡Un fantasma! (Salen corriendo).

Ani: ¬¬ ¡Regresen, bola de cobardes!

(Ni un ruido)

Ani: - -U Bueno, será mejor que lo dejemos allí por el momento… ¬¬ ¡Última vez que traen a sus espíritus acompañantes!

Chamanes: u.u Oww…

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Jejeje espero q les guste.

Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari.


	4. Capítulo III

_**Disclaimer: **No, nada de lo que escribo me pertenece, ni la película, ni Beyblade o alguno de sus personajes, ni cualquier otra serie que ose atravesarse frente a mí._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Blade Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Heptoplasmotídoca.**

**Por Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari **

_Después de varios conflictos con Yun Tao y los espíritus acompañantes, nos dimos a la tarea de ir a cazar a aquellos que huyeron por los susodichos espíritus._

_Mientras tanto, al maestro Brooklyn le dio un poco de lástima el destino del indígena que los había acompañado._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Brooklyn: ¬¬U no es cierto.

Yami: - -U es una actuación.

Brooklyn: ¬¬ él no nos ayudo, YO lo ayudé.

Ani: (Buscando y rebuscando por todos lados) ¿Y el sound track de este capítulo?

Ses: Emm… no lo sé… (Pensando en la cinta atorada en el baño)

Ani: Bueno, al diablo. (Mira a los combatientes) Ya déjense en paz y continúen desde donde nos quedamos, que vamos súper atrasados.

Yoh: n.n ¡Viaje!

Anna: ¬¬ Yoh, compórtate como el Shaman King que pronto serás.

Yoh: u.u si, Anna.

Todos: - -U mandilón.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Los Blade Jdei estaban a punto de partir, cuando…

_Je-je, espero que les vaya bien en su viaje. –_Yoh exclamó alegremente mientras era sujetado por Len (sin el caballo). _Cualquier ayuda por aquí sería agradable._

_Hay, no…_

Bryan se lo temía. El suave, blando y pegajosamente dulce corazón de su maestro haría que ese ser lastimoso se les uniera en su travesía.

_¿Cuál será el destino de Yoh Asakura? _–El pelirrojo cuestionó (casi) de manera seria.

_Será castigado. _–Fue la contestación indiferente del bicolor.

_Emm… es que yo le salvé la vida y el me debe lo que se llama 'Deuda de Vida'._

_Yoh, ¿le debes tu visa a ese hombre?_

_Eh si n.n _–Contestó con una sonrisa temerosa.

_Ah, pues llévatelo._

Y todos los torturadores se entristecieron.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ani, Yami, Brooklyn, Yoh: O.OU (Mirando las armas de tortura).

Raúl: o.o era una broma.

Yoh: n.nU (Nervioso).

Anna: ¬¬ Tocan a Yoh y los mato.

Todos: TT (En una esquina sombría)

Ani: ToT ¿Por qué le tienen más miedo a ella que a mí?

Bryan: Porque ella si nos tortura.

Ani: ¬¬

(Cae una lámina del techo justo en…)

Bryan: x.x (Bajo la lámina)

Ani: o.oU

Anna: o.o yo quiero ese poder…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Los Blade Jedi e Yoh partieron hacia el centro del planeta para poder llegar más rápido a la capital.

_¿A dónde vamos? _–Yoh les preguntó entusiasmado.

_Con los habitantes de White Tiger X, a advertirles de los droides de la Federación de Comercio que quieren atacarlos. _–Contestó el pelirrojo.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chocoló: ¡Cederación de Fomercio! (Medio disfrazado de droide)

Ani: ¬¬ ¿Cómo osas interrumpir mi película?

Chocoló: o.o ¿Es una película? xD yo creí que eran un casting para Miss Universo (sale disfrazado de modelo con rulos dorados).

Ani: u.ú (ataque de ira).

Len: ¬¬ (lo golpea con su cuchilla hasta que sale volando).

Chocoló: XoX ¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez! (Imitando al equipo Rocket).

Ani: - - gracias, Len.

Len: - - es un placer.

Bryan: ¬¬ (Le cae un pedazo de metal en la cabeza) xOx ¡Zacate…!

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¿Por qué te expulsaron, Yoh? _–El semi herido ojiverde le cuestiona con tono dolido.

_Bueno, porque soy… un poco… torpe._

_¿Te expulsaron por ser torpe?_

_Bueno, es que… hice uno que otro desperfecto… y además, pues… no se nadar muy bien. Se molestaron porque reventé siete de diez burbujas con una aguja, le puse cianuro a la fruta del carnaval y troné una bomba nuclear cuando me tropecé con ella…_

A cada avería que les comentaba, se iban asustando más de haberlo llevado con ellos.

De repente, se quedaron sin energía, un pez gigante intentó comerlos de una sola mordida y la cúpula de aire se estaba rompiendo… y a Yoh le dio un ataque de nervios.

_No es cierto. _–Yoh aclara con tranquilidad.

Y se miran a Brooklyn y Bryan con un ataque de pánico.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ani: no es cierto - -

Ses: n.nU era de esperarse.

Yami: u.ú será mejor que pasemos a la siguiente escena.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Las naves de la Federación de Comercio llegaron al fin al Palacio del Rey, y capturaron a todos los que estaban dentro.

_¡Al fin victoria! _–El virrey Garland exclmó al ver al rey Ray (- -U) y a su bola con grilletes hasta en los dientes.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bola: (léase: Max, Kenny, Julia, Tyson, Heero) ¬¬

Ani: o.o no fui yo, fue Yami.

Bryan: xD bola… (Lo atropella una bicicleta sin conductor) x.x

Ses: (Algo intrigado) Oye, ¿te fijas que si Bryan dice algo siempre tiene un accidente?

Ani: (Pensativa) Veamos… la piedra, el saco de arena, el asunto 'Estrellita', el ladrillo, el trancazo de Brooklyn, la lámina, el metal, y la bicicleta sin dueño… oye, Bryan, la deja de quejarte que se nos viene el escenario encima.

Bryan: x.x (Inconsciente).

Ani: o.oU ¿Bryan? ¿Bryan? Oye, Bryan…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_No obtendrá lo que desea. No podrá ocupar legalmente mi planeta haciéndome firmar un tratado, primero muerto que venderle mi planeta a unos sucios desgraciados bastardos como ustedes, ya verá al final de la película como les va a ir…_

_Por Dios ya cállese viejo loco. _–Garland gritó exasperado. _Por favor, llévenselo de aquí._

_¿A quién le dices viejo, maldito menso tarado desgraciado hijo de…? _–Lo jalan los droides al igual que a su manada. _¡Soy menor que tu!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Manada: (los mismos que la bola) ¬¬

Yami: ya, estaba borracho u.u

Ani y Ses: xD

Seto: o.oU

Joel: Vaya, no pensé que tuviera esos vicios…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Procésenlos. _–Exclamó el virrey.

Y los droides se llevaron a la multitud hacia los calabozos.

Y he aquí la nave de los aterrados Blade Jedi iba llegando al palacio, con el indígena Yoh Asakura al volante…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ani: (Cae en cuenta) . ¡ESPEREN UN SEGUNDO! ¬¬ (mira a Yami) ¡¿Cómo que estabas borracho cuando escribías el guión!

Yami: o/o Eh… etto…

Ses: xD jajajaja vaya que profesional.

Yami: / ¡Dijo un segundo! ¡Continúen!

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Oh que bonita ciudad. _–Exclamó el Shaman.

_¡Rápido! Debemos llegar a la ciu…_

Un splash se escucha de repente. Bryan e Yoh se voltean, solo para ver un pie atorado en el cinturón de la nave y un chapoteadero por un lado. Ambos corrieron en seguida a socorrerlo.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bryan e Yoh: (Muertos de la risa) xD JAJAJAJA

Yami: - -U no deberían reírse, se supone que tienen q ayudarlo.

Yoh: xD si, si… jajajajajaja

Bryan: ¡Baboso! (Apuntando a Brooklyn, que ya no se mueve) Jajajaja (Resbala y cae al agua).

Ani: (Ignorando a Bryan) Oigan, saquen a Bro-chan del agua.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ambos Blade Jedi, seguidos muy de cerca por Yoh, subieron por un puente del palacio para observar.

En seguida los droides llevaron a los capturados justo por debajo de ese puente; antes de poder llevarlos al calabozo, los Blade Jedi y el Shaman saltaron para detenerlos…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Brooklyn, Bryan, Yoh: (Quietos en el balcón).

Yami: ¬¬ ¿Qué están haciendo?

Brooklyn: No saltaremos así nada más.

Ani: - - Bryan, salta en este instante.

Bryan: o/o eh… no…

(Pasa Julia con un tubo, ayudada por Hiro, y le pegan por accidente a Bryan).

Bryan: x.x (De cabeza en el suelo)

Ani: o.oU Bien, ya tienen su motivación.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¡Wii!_

Brooklyn desenvaina su espada láser y destruye a los droides que cuidaban a Ray y su… gente.

_¡Vámonos de aquí! _–Exclamó el pelirrojo.

En seguida todos corren en dirección a los Blade Jedi, olvidando por completo un detalle.

_¡IEE! ¡Bájenme de aquí! _–Gritaba un Yoh muy enredado entre las plantas del puente.

Después de un buen rato de correr sin sentido alguno y escapar de uno que otro droide desbalagado y borracho, al maestro Brooklyn se le ocurre una brillante idea.

_Tenemos que sacar al Rey del planeta. _

Y todos lo miraron raro.

_Las naves de escape están por aquí. _–El capitán Heero Yuy los guió por los hangares.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Relena: (Salta encima de Heero) ¡Heero! Te miras muy sexy vestido de militar.

Heero: -/-

Ses: ¿Heero? O.oU

Heero: -.¬ ¿Qué?

Ses: Es que no habías salido en las otras tomas.

Heero: Estaba en el baño.

Ani y Yami: ¬¬ ¿Durante casi tres horas?

Heero: -.¬ Pues necesito dedicar tiempo a MI persona.

Chocoló: (Toma una pistola Láser aun vestido como droide)

Todos: ¡No! (Saltan sobre él)

Bryan: o.oU Todos ustedes están locos (le pasa una jirafa con alas por encima) x.x

(Se mira un caos)

Ani: - - Yami, dejémoslo por ahora hasta aquí, esto se está saliendo de control.

Yami: ¿Tu crees? (Con un extintor en la mano)

(Pasan unos murciélagos cargando el traje de R2-D2)

Tyson: ToT ¿A dónde se llevan mi traje? ¡Regresen! (Persiguiéndolos).

Ani: - - no creo, lo sé.

Yami: (Usando el extintor) ¡Terminamos por hoy!

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Perdonen por tardar tanto… u.uU_

_Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari._


	5. Capítulo IV

_**Tadaima!!! Oo seh, como sea. Bueno, después de largo tiempo por fin me dispuse a escribir este capítulo!! Si! Bueno, les explicaré brevemente por qué hasta ahora.**_

_**Porque mi DVD se descompuso.**_

_**Si, es por eso ¬¬ apenas hace poco lo volví a ver y pues tuve la idea… simple, pero cierto.**_

_**Sin más, he aquí…**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparezcan, así como toda serie de animé que ose atravesarse en mi camino. Tampoco Star Wars me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes… ¿Creen que deba colocar esta parodia en otra parte?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Taran tararara raaaaaan!!_

**Blade Wars**

**Episodio I: La Amenaza Heptoplasmotódica.**

Ani: ¬¬ ¡Heptoplasmática!

Yami: u.u ya, perdón.

_Después de la estupidez del día anterior (descubrimos que los animales eran parte del rodaje e "Madagascar") y pagar las múltiples contusiones de Bryan, los Blade Jedi fueron llevados por el capitán Heero Yuy a las naves de escape._

_Sin saberlo, los pilotos habían sido capturados por droides de la Federación de Comercio, lo cual complicaría más el escape._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(Se mira a un montón de gente parada contra la pared, mirando aterrada hacia el frente)

Ani: Esto se está prolongando demasiado, así que de ahora en adelante no quiero interrupciones, y además cortaremos muchas partes no vitales del libreto para ahorrarnos espacio.

Yami: - - Allí van 300 de las 490 hojas que escribí.

Ani: ¬¬U También quiero advertirles de algunas precauciones, pues el Sindicato de Trabajadores de los Inexistentes y Poco Útiles Títeres Parlantes de los Fanfictions (STIPUTPF) me están checando.

Ses: (En una máquina de escribir) Listo.

Ani: No deben comer, deben estar dos horas antes del comienzo, no correr, no pensar como entes individuales, no usar aparatos eléctricos sin autorización, no romper y/o cambiar el libreto y/o a Yami, y sobre todo no dejen que el ndejo de Bryan hable fuera de la película.

Bryan: … ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? (Le cae una lámpara encima y queda inconsciente) x.X

Ani: - - por eso…

Ses: (Teclea) Listo.

Ani: bueno, ¿alguna duda?

(Silencio a excepción de un grillo)

Ani: n.n ¡NO! ¬¬

Grillo: x.x

Ani: Emm… ¿alguna otra duda?

(Silencio sepulcral)

Ani: Entonces ya podemos comenzar. ¿Yami?

Yami: Eh, si. (Voltea a los asustados actores) Bien, todos a sus lugares.

(10 minutos de inactividad después)

Yami: ¬¬ ¡Acción!

(Corren como histéricos)

Ani: xD cuidado porque eso atrae a la vaca radiactiva.

Todos: (Con más intensidad Ray) ¡NOOOO!

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Los Blade Jedi corren junto con la reina y sus sirvientes…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ray: ¡No soy mujer!

Ani: ¬¬ ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS!

Ray: .-. Bueno…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

…hacia el hangar principal.

_Es por aquí. _–El Capitán Yuy les indica.

_Esperen. _–El rey Kon (A: sigue viéndose raro) le responde al instante. _No puedo abandonar a mi planeta ni a mi gente._

_Si no se va le harán firmar el tratado y su planeta pasará a manos de la Federación de Comercio. _–Le explica Bryan.

_Pero mi gente…_

El Capitán Yuy abre la boca, pero una mirada furtiva del más allá lo calla.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ani: ¬¬ dices algo y te castro.

Heero: va, me callo u.u

Relena: TwT mi pobre Heero.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Con una mier--, su gente va a estar bien. _–El pelirrojo se impacienta. _Tenemos que irnos ya._

_Pero…_

Antes de que pudiese decir alguna otra cosa, los maestros Blade Jedi y el Capitán (de repente ayudados por los sirvientes) ataron al rey con cinta adhesiva industrial de pies a cabeza.

_¡No! ¡Cuidado con el cab…!_

_Gracias. –_Brooklyn.

_De nada. _–Heero.

Bryan se asomó hacia el hangar de las naves, notando que los soldados droides habían tomado presos a los pilotos de las naves.

_Parece que los pilotos están rodeados por droides Daichi y droides Chocoló…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chocoló: (Atado con cinta industrial y sedado) xx (Letrero colgado que dice: Out of Service)

Ani y Ses: (Con una pistola de dardos)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Está bien, yo me encargaré de eso._

El pelirrojo se adelantó a los demás, que llevaban arrastrando al rey, para hablar con un droide Daichi.

_Alto. _–El droide le detuvo.

_Necesito un piloto para trasladar al Rey Kon a Coursand._

_¿Cual es su destino?_

_Coursand._

_¿Cual es su destino?_

_Coursand._

_¿Cual es su destino?_

_Coursand._

_¿Cuál es su destino?_

Brooklyn comenzó a impacientarse.

_C-O-U-R-S-A-N-D._

_¿Cuál es su…?_

Y le estampó tremendo puñetazo en la cara.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Daichi: xx (En el piso inconsciente)

Ani: ¬¬ ¡Brooklyn!

Brooklyn: ToT ¡auch! (se lleva la mano al rostro y se la besa) T-T me rompí una uña.

Ses: cielos que afeminado…

(Se miran a varios poniéndole cinta en la boca a Bryan)

Bryan: ¬x¬ (se rompe una lámina del techo y lo aplasta) XxX

Yami: Me lleva… ya vayan todos a sus lugares.

Ani: T-T ¿Qué les dije de Bryan?

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Y comienza una batalla, donde Brooklyn, después de lamentarse por su uña rota, ataca a los demás droides con su sable láser, ayudado por su muy lastimado y aplastado Padawan.

_¡Corran! _–Gritó el pelirrojo a los pilotos.

Y los pilotos corrieron como despavoridos por todos lados.

Bryan también atacó a los droides; jaló a uno de los pilotos que escapaban y lo llevó arrastrando a la nave de escape.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Quatre: ¡NO! ¡Auxilio! ¡Suéltame! (Moviéndose como niño pequeño en pleno berrinche)

Ses: Ni modo, Bryan te escogió para ser piloto.

Quatre: (Inocente) oo pero ya soy piloto.

Yami: Piloto de la nave del rey.

Quatre: n///n aah bueno.

Ani: u.u ¿quién metió a Quatre?

Heero, Duo y Relena: (Se atragantan)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¡Rápido, sácanos de aquí!_

Todos subieron en seguida a la nave, aun arrastrando al bulto que misteriosamente ahora era más pesado, batallando para subirlo.

_¿Ya están todos? _–Preguntó el pelirrojo.

_Si, salgamos de aquí. _–Contestó el Capitán Yuy.

La nave despegó a toda velocidad, esquivando algunos disparos, hacia el espacio exterior; sin embargo el bloqueo estaba allí, esperándolos.

_No podemos esquivar los disparos de las naves. _–Quatre les dice.

_Tenemos que hacerlo. _–Fue lo único que el maestro Blade Jedi le contestó.

_Están dementes. _–Murmura para si el piloto.

_Te escuchamos. _–Tres voces a la vez.

_Oigan… siento que olvidamos algo. _–Bryan murmura.

Yoh en la puerta de la nave (por la parte de adentro) atorado de un pie.

_ToT ¡Auxilio! ¡La nave me come!_

Llegan unos droides, Max4, Ty2-Son2 y Mar2-Yah4, y lo sacan de allí cortándole un pie.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yoh: (Gritando como histérico) ¡No! Mejor déjenlo alli ToT

Yami: Cobarde no te lo iban a cortar.

Mariah: (Con el disfraz de droide y la sierra eléctrica en la mano) ¿Ah, no?

Todos: O-O

Bryan: (Pasa una paloma y le hace… un regalito en el hombro) ¬¬ ¡Hey, no hable! (Le cae la paloma muerta) T-T Asco…

Yami: Ya deja de quejarte (Harto).

Quatre: owo es lindo…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

La nave del bloqueo comenzó a dispararles; Quatre hizo lo posible para evitar los disparos, mas, sin embargo, uno de ellos le dio a la turbina.

_¡Aahh! ¡Nos dieron! _–Exclamó asustado el piloto al borde del llanto.

En seguida salieron los droides reparadores por la puerta donde estaba Yoh, desatorándolo al instante.

_¡Muchas gracias!_

A excepción de Max-4.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ani: Con un… ¡Max! ¿Qué esperas?

Max: (dentro del traje) ¬¬ ¡Nel! Sé que me pasará algo horrible si me muevo como la última vez.

Ani, Ses, Yami: ¬¬ ok, ok, ya entendimos.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¡Activa el escudo! _–Gritó el Capitán Heero.

_¡No puedo!_ –Quatre histérico.

Solo un droide quedaba fuera, Ty2-Son2. Al final pudo reparar el escudo y hacer funcionar la nave.

_¿Eh? _–El rubio miró sus indicadores (que eran hojas de papel con botoncitos dibujados con marcador azul y verde). _¡Lo logró! ¡Ese droide lo logró!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ani: Ciertamente el primer logro de Tyson que no fue obra de la suerte.

Tyson: Mmm - -

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Pero aun así no podremos llegar a Coursand. _–Interrumpió el Capitán Heero. _¿A dónde podemos llevar al Rey?_

_Aquí, a Tatooine. _–Indica Bryan en una pantalla al lado de ellos.

_Bryan, ese no es Tatooine, es una mancha en el monitor. _–Heero limpió la mancha y apuntó a un punto café. _Éste si es Tatooine._

_¬¬ mmm… bueno, el punto es que podemos llevarlo allí._

_¿Estás demente o qué? Está controlado por los Hot's. Esos tipos son Gángster._

_Pero no buscan al rey._

Brooklyn solo escuchaba, jugando con su sable láser quemando la nave de papel.

_Pero..._

_Pero nada, Capitán._

_Bien, vamos a Tatooine. _–El piloto exclamó. _O la nave colapsara y será incendiada por el baboso aquél._

_Va. _–Ambos (Heero Bryan) resignados.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ani: O.O ¡¡Brooklyn hijo de…!! Deja de quemar el escenario.

Brooklyn: (Terminando de escribir: 'Brooklyn was here') ¿Qué? (Guarda el sable) ¡Yo no fui! Fueron Heero y Bryan.

Heero y Bryan: ¬¬ (Les cae un trozo de madera del escenario encima) x.x

Brooklyn: (Nervioso) ups…

Ani: ¬¬ ¡Bryan! ¿Qué fue lo que les dije?

Heero: (Se levanta de entre los escombros y se sacude) Es tu culpa.

Anna: (Aparece de la nada con cara sombría mirándolos a todos con odio)

Todos: (Retroceden aterrados atropellando al ya inconsciente Bryan)

Anna: o.oU ¿Qué traen?

Ani: Ah… ignóralos hay que seguir.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

La nave se dirigía ahora tranquilamente hacia Tatooine, después de haber pasado como si nada el mentado bloqueo. El Capitán Heero Yuy llevó al droide a patadas con el Rey Kon… que curiosamente ahora tenía largo cabello castaño y bonitos ojos azules.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Heero: Alto, alto. (Mira a ani) ¿A qué horas se cambiaron de lugar?

Ani: n.n es parte de la magia del cine.

Heero: ¬¬ Eso es imposible, Elicita.

Duo: (Con el traje del rey) Si creen que eso es imposible, vean y pregúntense cómo diablos es que Ray está allí (Apunta a una de las doncellas bajo una capucha morada) y no en su envoltura para regalo.

Ray: (Mira con enojo a Duo) ¬¬ ¡Oye!

Heero: (Mira a Duo, a Ray, al bulto) ¡Ah! ¿Qué diablos…?

Yami: (Fastidiado) ¿Podemos continuar? Quiero irme temprano.

Ani: n.n no te preocupes, nos iremos temprano.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

…_y gracias a este droide fue que nos salvamos, su Majestad. _–El Capitán explicó.

_¿Cuál es su número? _–Preguntó el rey.

Heero se agachó para ver el número, haciendo que unos cuantos suspiraran y se desmayaran de la emocion.

_-////- Ty2-Son2, su majestad. _–Exclamó el muy sonrojado Capitán.

_Gracias, Ty2-Son2. _–El rey con ternura, pero después gritó con fuerza. _¡Ray!_

_¿Si, su majestad? _–Uno de los encapuchados se acerca.

_Limpia a este droide. Se merece nuestra gratitud._

_¿Yo? _–Ray se defendió. _¡Pero si yo soy…!_

El rey Duo le pega con un papel enrollado en la cabeza.

_OK, OK ya voy._

_Y bien, ¿Qué era lo que querían decirme? _–De nuevo con gesto lindo y amable.

_El maestro Blade Jedi le explicará._ –El capitán Heero se hace a un lado golpeando por accidente a Ray.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ray: ¬¬ ¿No podrías ser más delicado con tu rey?

Heero: Ya aclaramos que no eres rey ni de tu propia existencia.

Ray: ¬¬ Maldito hijo de p…

Ani: Ejem… ¿hijo de qué?

Ray: .-. De su santa Madre.

Ani: n.n mucho mejor… ¬¬ una pelea más y les quito lo que les queda de hombría.

Heero: x-x

Ray: (En su papel de uke) Pues no creo que sirva de mucho.

Ani: (Sombría) de un solo jalón…

Heero y Ray: X.X

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Brooklyn se acerca al rey ignorando la discusión que ocurre a su lado.

_Nos dirigiremos a Tatooine, un planeta cercano en donde no está presente la Federación de Comercio, allí repararemos la nave para llegar a salvo a Coursand._

El rey se quedó pensativo.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mientras tanto en una nave de la Federación.

_¿En dónde está el rey? _–Pregunta Lord Hilary por un holograma.

_Eh, ha desaparecido, Milord. _–Contesta un muy asustado Garland. _Es imposible encontrarlo._

_No para un Blade Sith._

En el holograma de repente aparece una chica vestida con un ceñido traje negro y una capa del mismo color, con largo cabello negro y una sonrisa perversa.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hombres: (Babeándose) o¬o

Sango: - - esto me incomoda bastante.

Ani: relájate e ignóralos.

Sango: - -U eso intento…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ella es mi ayudante, Darth Sango. Ella encontrará el paradero del rey._

Garland y Kurama seguían babeándose. Lord Hilary se molestó y les dio con una bota…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yami: ¬¬U oye eso es imposible es un holograma.

Ani: duh…

Hilary: ¬¬ ashh… maldito Garland ya veras cuando terminemos…

Garland: x.x (Inconsciente)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

La nave del rey Kon llegó a Tatooine. El maestro Brooklyn se dispuso a salir junto con Yoh y Ty2-Son2 en dirección a una ciudad cercana.

_¡Esperen!_ –El Capitán Heero se acercó a ellos jalando bruscamente a un guardaespaldas del rey. _Por favor llévenselo, ya no lo aguanto._

_Ese es tu problema no nos metas. _–Brooklyn se justificó.

Por detrás Ray e Yoh se saludan.

_¡Por favor, te lo suplico! _–Dijo arrodillándose de forma vergonzosa xD pero se incorporó al instante volviendo a su semblante serio. _Además son órdenes del rey._

_¡Maldición! Bueno, ya que. Lo tiraré por un agujero por ahí o lo daré de comer a algún animal salvaje junto con Yoh a ver si lo quiere._

_Es una idea estupenda. _–Pensó el Capitán en voz alta.

_Oye, Heero. _–Miró hacia el suelo. _¿No te sientes más pesado?_

Miraron el suelo. En efecto, estaban más pesados, pues la tierra se los estaba comiendo.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ani: ¡YAMI!

Yami: (Se tapa los oidos) ¿Qué?

Brooklyn y Heero: (Hundidos hasta la cintura) ¡Ah!

Ani: ¬¬ ¿Por qué hay arenas movedizas?

Yami: Es un planeta desértico. (En segundo plano se ve una grúa que intenta sacarlos, pero también se hunde con velocidad) Siempre hay en el desierto.

Ani: mmm… pero eso no estaba en el libreto (En segundo plano se ve solo la cabeza y los brazos de los afectados).

Yami: Allí si (Apunta al bonche en la basura).

Ani: Me lleva… (En segundo plano se miran solo las manos de los afectados) ¡Terminamos por hoy!

Yami: (Mira la hora) - - Si que terminamos temprano. 5:03am.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_J ojo jo me salio muy largo xD espero que compense el tiempo perdido prometo ponerme mas al tiro_

_Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari_


End file.
